If We Ever Meet Again
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: A chance encounter at a dance club will impact them deeply


**If We Ever Meet Again**

**This is my first RE story, so go a little easy on my this time. I think I've read every Jake and Sherry fanfic out there and thought I'd give it a shot. Here goes nothing. While writing this story, 'I'm sexy and I know it' and I couldn't help it but laugh because all I could picture is the men in this story strutting their stuff.**

**Disclaimer: there is sadly no chance that I own RE in any way.**

Sherry smoothed her hands down her deep blue dress, the fabric looked like it had been scrunched up tight. She pulled the hem down, trying to get it to approach her knees. "Claire, I'm not sure I'm alright with this dress."

"Oh! You look hot," Claire peaked her head out from the bathroom door to gaze at the younger girl. Her eyes roamed over the blonde hair, straight and cut just above her ear. The small silver hoops shined in the light. "Especially with my grey heels. No guy will be able to stay away."

"I'm not looking for a guy tonight," Sherry twisted the top of the dress to make her boobs feel a bit more comfortable. "There is no way I'm not wearing a bra though. I will not walk out that door without my strapless one."

"If that makes you happy," Claire shrugged and walked out from the bathroom in a red spaghetti strap, form fitting number. It was a smooth material that stopped at the knees and the top was heart shaped to showcase her round breasts. When she sat on the bed, her burgundy curls bounced over her shoulders. "I kind of can't wear one with this cut." She brought her hands up to squeeze her breasts in emphasis.

"When do we have to leave?" Sherry asked, walking bare foot to the bathroom. Leaving the door open to continue the conversation, she started to dig through the make-up on Claire's counter.

"Doors open at 10, so any time I guess." Claire glanced back at her alarm clock to read the time. "Given that's in ten minutes and it'll still take us about twenty minutes to actually get there." She slid her red and black hoops into place before moving toward her closet. "I set your shoes out by the bed," Claire called tossing the heels out. Her hands snatched the black kitten heals for herself.

"Ready," Sherry said and turned off the light in the bathroom. She snatched up the shoes and lifted her right leg to slip it on before stepping into the one still on the floor.

Thirty minutes later

"This is dumb," Jake crossed his arms over his black button up shirt. "Why are we going to a dance club?"

"Because I want to see someone fail miserably," Chris chuckled. "And because I happen to be the best man, I get to decide where we take the groom."

"I guess there are worse places," Leon shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his tan wallet. His thumb swiped his military ID out of the pouch.

"You mean like the gay bar across the street?" Piers laughed and watched the bright lights shine through the black sky.

"Exactly," Leon said with a small smirk on his face. "Although I hear that there are still woman over there. Probably more of Chris' type though."

"I am not latching onto that bait," Chris gave him a stiff smile as the line started to move forward. "Bets on who fails the most?"

"Chris," Leon laughed slapping his friend on the back.

"I second that," Piers let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Chris threw up his hands and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We all know that Leon's the first to leave with a woman," Jake scoffed. "Obviously that counts him out."

"And Piers isn't going to leave with anyone," Leon said. "He's got three days until he's a married man."

"So that still leaves this guy back here," Chris straightened his grey button up.

"What?" Jake raised his eyebrows. "You think I don't have game?"

"I know it Muller," Chris narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"Alright guys," Leon punched Chris lightly in the shoulder. "Come on, we're almost inside."

The speakers vibrated the floor as the two girls entered the first set of doors. Claire grabbed Sherry's hand and tugged her down the set of stairs and through the next set of doors. They were hit by the wall of heat and force of the volume the music was being played at. Sherry stared at the crowd on dance floor in awe until the elder girl squeezed her hand and motioned to follow.

Gulping down any nerves, Sherry moved forward into the expanding crowd. Her eyes followed Claire and imitated her actions at first. She swished her hips back and forth with her elbows bent, feet constantly moving. Step- swish, swish- step.

After the first song, Sherry started to feel the beats pulsing through her muscle and stopped copying Claire. Her eyes slid closed and a satisfied smile appeared on her lips. Slowly with the movement of the crowd, the girls found themselves closer to the middle by a catwalk that housed a woman in a bikini.

When Sherry opened her eyes, she saw Claire happily in the arms of man with a dirty blonde bowl cut. His dark blue clad chest pressed against hers. She had one arm wrapped around his shoulders while he had one around her waist. Sherry was shocked to see him with a knee nudged between her legs as they grinded. A seductive smile splayed across her face as she gazed into his eyes.

Turning slightly to not be facing the private performance, Sherry continued to sway to the music. She didn't know how many songs played before she felt a hand slip against her hip. Jumping at the sudden pressure, Sherry felt someone press against her back and rub that hand against her side.

"Name's Jake," his voices rumbled in her ear. She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

Her cheek pressed against his as she practically purred in his ear. "Hey Jake. I'm Sherry." She felt both has hands on her hips as he found her rhythm, pressing as close to her as their clothing allowed them. Running her own hands up the side of her body, the sides of her breast and back to hook behind his neck.

He couldn't help but to gaze down at her. She had the look of pure bliss on her face, eyes shut and smile curving her lips. "Sherry," his voice vibrated against her cheek and her lips parted slightly as she batted her eyes open to look into his grey ones. Getting lost in the shining ocean blue eyes, Jake slowly lowered his face to hover over hers. He caught himself right before their lips touched and paused, but it seemed she had other plans. Raising the slight distance, their lips touch and both parties moaned at the contact. Jakes fingers tightened on her sides bringing her hips harder against his.

He moved his lips on top of hers, coaxing them apart and slipping his tongue in between her lips to play with hers. After a few moments of his mouth on hers, Sherry pulled away from him with a smile on her face. Standing still watching her back up a few steps, Jake was sure his face was a blank wall.

It seemed to egg her on though, because she laughed and reached for his hands. Grabbing hold, he pulled her toward him to feel her body flush against his. To feel her chest pressed up against him and her hands on his chest, he shuddered before raising his hands to cup her face and kiss her lips again. All the while forgetting to move his feet to the music.

When she needed to breathe, Sherry pulled back to look up at him. "Isn't this a dance club? Why aren't you moving?" Her hips swayed and he felt one of his hands tugged to her waist. With a smirk, he used that hand to bring her lower half against his rigid lower region. She gasped at surge he sent through her.

"Why can't I stop kissing you?" He asked and started moving his hips once more. One of his knees nudged in between hers and she was instantly reminded of Claire. The thought quickly disappeared when they moved at the same time and he rubbed against a certain part of her that set her body on fire.

She gasped and he took that moment to lower his head and capture her lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he moved the two of them together. His body was lighting her up like a holiday tree and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her home and show her what it's like to be loved so much she wouldn't be able to walk straight in the morning.

One of his hands ran down to cup her butt, making sure to keep a certain part of her was constantly rubbing his erection. He groaned into her mouth when she dug her nails into his shoulders. When she gasped again, Jake moved to kiss her cheek down to her ear where he sucked on her earlobe, gently nipping the flesh.

He loved the sounds she was making as he grinded against her. "Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes," she moaned in his ear when he tightened his hold on her ass.

"Do I make you wet when I press against you?" he let his deep voice rumble against her ear.

"Oh Jake," she breathed, trying to think straight.

"I didn't catch that." She felt his smirk on her cheek and something about that made her hotter.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Jake asked, placing a few kisses against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, you make me wet," Sherry groaned when his body rubbed just the right spot. She could herself building as he continued the sway to the music.

"Shit," he sucked in a deep breath and ran his hand not on her butt to ghost over the back of her bare thigh. "I wish I could find out how wet I make you."

"Jake," Sherry moaned at his words and bit her lip. The tension in her lower region was building and this was foreign to her.

"Oh baby, you're getting close, aren't you?" he leaned back to look at her flushed cheeks. Her lips were parted and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. Moving back to whisper in her ear, he said, "You like the dirty talk down you?"

Her mind could only form a moan as a reply. He squeezed the hand on the back of her thigh. She moaned in his ear and he had to shut his eyes and take a deep breath trying to control his arousal. "Fuck, you make me so hard." He squeezed his other had on her ass as he rubbed against her.

"I want to get you alone and press you against a wall," he whispered in her ear. "I want to rip this dress off you so bad. Take each little tit into my mouth and suck on them until you are bucking against me." He heard her in take a breath and the digging in of her nails. All the signs of her getting closer were showing and he wanted to push her over the edge. "I want to tear your panties off and take my cock and shove it into your wet pussy." To show emphasis, he thrust against her causing a deep moan and her eyes to cross.

"Jake," she made his name sound like a plea.

"What is it Sherry?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"I'm so close." Sherry gasped as they swayed together. "Please, I need you."

"How do you need me?" his breath tickled her neck sending another shiver down her spine.

"I want to feel you inside me," she could barely believe what she was saying. Something about this man brought out the reckless side in her.

"Deep inside?" He asked. "Pounding into you?"

"Oh yes."

"Thrusting into you over and over again, with your legs wrapped around my waist?" He felt her muscles tense and he knew she could only hold on a little bit longer. "Pound into you until you cum around my dick, squeezing me, milking me?"

"Jake," she clenched around him knee.

"Cum for me Sherry," he leaned back and watched her face as she came undone. Her cheeks were red and her mouth wide open like she was screaming his name. It made him struggle with the incredibly hard erection that was being pressed against her.

She blinked a few times while breathing deeply. Licking he lips, she met his eyes briefly before shoving her lips against his in a hard messy kiss.

If asked, Sherry couldn't tell how long they had been locked in each other's embrace. Only a hard tap on her shoulder drew her attention. Eyes blinking, she left his lips and looked at the intruder. Claire stood in front of her with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Claire had a small smile on her face, but something was clearly wrong. "But we have to go. There is a situation. A BAD situation."

"Okay." Sherry said quietly and stepped back from Jake. Both people looked at one another for several moments in awkward silence.

"Well if you aren't going to exchange numbers, we need to leave," Claire sighed and glanced over her shoulder before cringing. Grabbing Sherry's hand, Claire walked through the couple and tugged her friend after her. Jake stood shocked at the sudden emptiness.

"What the hell?" he whispered looking around him.

"CLAIRE!" Jake twisted his head to see Chris storming his way toward him.

"Chris?" Jake asked as the man in question approached him.

"Where did the brunette in the red dress go?" Chris asked and it took Jake a few seconds to realize that was Sherry's friend.

"They headed to the exit," Jake nodded his head in the general direction. Jake decided to follow after the angry man until they were standing outside on the sidewalk. Leon and Piers were not far behind.

"Claire, don't leave like this," Chris tried to grab her hand but she brushed him off.

"No, I am leaving," she shook her head and straightened her back. "I can't believe you. I'm out with my friend and you followed me?"

"I didn't know you and Sherry were gonna be here tonight," Chris pleaded and glanced at the younger girl. "By the way, you look lovely tonight Sherry."

"Thanks Chris," Sherry looked down at her feet.

"What's going on?" Jake finally asked.

"It's your fault," Chris turned around to glare at Leon.

"I didn't know she was your sister," Leon held up his hands.

"Oh damn," Piers laughed and decided to lean against the brick wall.

"Your sister?" Jake asked and looked between every person in the group. Sherry was nodding while Chris and glared at Leon who was looking at Claire with what Jake assumed was hope in his eyes. Claire on the other had was walking away.

"Come on Sherry, let's get out of here," Claire called and Sherry glanced at Jake.

"Thank you for an amazing night." She gave him a heart stopping smile before it fell away and she looked at Chris with a small shrug. "See ya around Chris. Good luck."

With that she turned around and walked across the street to catch up with a frustrated Claire. He watched her walk away and he knew that she was going to be stuck in his mind for a long time.

Two months later

Sherry was doing her dishes. It had been a long week and finally Saturday rolled around. Instead of going out, she decided to clean up her place. Since that night at the club so long ago, Sherry couldn't get her mind off that man. She seemed to invent ways to distract her from thinking of him and his deep voice rumbling in her ear.

Sighing, Sherry scrubbed the plate harder. Some day this would end and he would be out of her mind.

A knock sounded on her door and another sigh escaped her mouth. At this rate her dishes would never get done. Setting the plate in the dry rack, Sherry wiped her hands on her dark green short shorts. She walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"Jake?" her voice sounded week in her throat.

**THE END**

**A/N: I think that's a perfect place to end it ha! I hope you all enjoyed it! I plan to write more about this couple, because I love them so much. I asked my boyfriend if I could have Jake for christmas and he just laughed at me and said I already have him on the xbox what more I could I want. He just doesn't understand... **


End file.
